


Второй раз – как фарс

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America is so destined to be a balloon, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, Tony is so jealous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Основная история (перевод выполнен другим переводчиком)тутВторая история из вселенной «Окно в четыре минуты»Итак, со дня исчезновения Капитана Америки (очередного) прошло почти пять лет и теперь его воздушный шар впервые появится наПараде Мейси  в честь Дня Благодарения.





	Второй раз – как фарс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Time As Farce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685881) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Со дня исчезновения (очередного) Капитана Америки прошло пять лет, и теперь воздушный шар в виде него должен был появиться на Параде Мейси в День Благодарения. На эту тему было много спекуляций, обсуждений в прессе: новый шар – это всегда так волнующе. Тогда-то Наташа с некоторым недоумением и отметила, что Капитан Америка перестал быть реальным человеком, а стал персонажем, чем-то средним между Санта-Клаусом и Пикачу. Стив Роджерс окончательно и бесповоротно покинул здание.

Вместе с тем, подумала она, если что-то и могло выманить старого лиса из норы, то как раз такое. Наташа изучила маршрут парада – он проходил вдоль зданий (а значит, и крыш) с западной стороны Центрального парка и поворачивал на Коламбус-сёркл в сторону Шестой улицы, что было еще хуже: здания по обеим сторонам, каскады окон, каждое из которых – потенциальный обзорный пункт. Иголка, думала она; конечно, именно поэтому они и оставались в Нью-Йорке. Стог сена, но она чувствовала, что в любом случае попытаться стоит. Она уперлась подбородком в кулак и, нахмурившись, уставилась на карту. Не было смысла пытаться думать как Стив – она никогда его не понимала. Но она могла думать как Барнс.

Значит, парк. Центральный парк был полон удобных точек – холмы и нагромождения камней – с которых можно следить за парадом, не застряв за баррикадами или в толпе, готовой утащить за собой. В любой момент можно скрыться в одном из уголков парка. Деревья и земля уже оделись в осенний наряд – оранжевые, коричневые и золотые краски, ковер из мокрых опилок. Вдоль каменной стены на западной стороне парк заполнили люди в шарфах и шапках – здесь были парочки, держащиеся за руки, отцы с маленькими детьми на плечах и в колясках, а также дети постарше, рассекающие на скутерах. Звуки труб и барабанов над марширующими колоннами разрезали холодный ноябрьский воздух, вертолеты проносились над головой. Наташа пересекла парк пружинящим шагом, в такт бою барабанов, продолжая сканировать толпу, лишь изредка отвлекаясь, чтоб помахать медленно проезжающим на платформах знаменитостям или поглядеть на шары. Снупи. Затем Человек-Паук. О, да это же Гарри Стайлз. Прогулка в любом случае вышла приятной, сказала она себе, входя под яркий оранжевый шатер из переплетенных ветвей, пусть она и не нашла…

Это был Барнс – и она не смогла бы ответить, как поняла это. Опознать его было практически невозможно – он выглядел как любой другой житель Нью-Йорка: кожаное пальто, шарф и перчатки, черная кепка и солнечные очки, – но она была уверена, что это он. Она замедлила шаг, всем своим видом показывая, что очень увлечена парадом, а не парнем перед ней. Барнс стоял у деревянного ограждения, установленного администрацией парка вокруг газонов, сложив козырьком затянутые в перчатки руки, и наблюдал за проходящей мимо колонной, жонглирующей жезлами. Наташа не сразу распознала в человеке, подошедшем к Барнсу и протянувшем ему бумажный стакан с кофе, Стива Роджерса. Она бы, наверное, до конца и не поверила, что это Стив, если бы Барнс не улыбнулся ему. Роджерс был одет в добротное пальто из шотландки, красную вязаную шапочку и зеркальные очки-авиаторы; лицо его заросло красновато-коричневой бородой. Он подошел к Барнсу, потягивая свой кофе, и повернулся, чтоб повнимательнее рассмотреть проплывающий шар – сейчас это был Губка Боб. Наташа подошла еще ближе, не сводя глаз с парада, как и все остальные.

– Не понимаю я всего этого, – сказал Стив.

– Думаешь, я понимаю? – ответил Барнс.

– В смысле, такое ощущение, что шутка зашла слишком далеко, да? Сначала мне показалось, что я вроде как понял. Но губка? Это какая-то шутка из мультика, да?

– Чего ты смотришь на меня, словно я знаю чертов ответ? – сказал Барнс.

– Есть же мышь, и кот, и кролик, почему бы не быть губке? Отлично. Очень концептуально. До абсурда, – продолжил Стив. – Но почему это все должно быть на параде в честь Дня Благодарения?

– Слушай, последний раз я смотрел этот парад в сороковом, и тогда там было что? Супермен? Микки Маус?

– Кот Феликс, – добавил Стив.

Барнс вскинул брови:  
– Господи, да, как я забыл про кота Феликса! В любом случае, я не могу это объяснить. Это какое-то извращение, вот и все, что я могу сказать.

– И я не могу с тобой не согласиться, – ответил Стив.

– Ну, слава б… о, смотри, чего показывают. – И они оба потянулись вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть за деревьями, в западной части Центрального парка, только что показавшийся огромный сине-белый воздушный шар. Марширующий перед ним оркестр тихонько заиграл «Звездно-полосатый гимн», и оба, Стив и Барнс, разразились диким смехом. 

– Что за… хрень? – Барнс стянул солнечные очки, утирая слезящиеся от смеха глаза. – В первый раз это была трагедия, во второй…

– Да это и в первый раз был фарс, – прохрипел в ответ Стив, всхлипывая и держась за грудь.

Барнс изо всех сил пытался отдышаться.

– Слушай, если тебе от этого будет полегче, должен отметить, что в жизни твоя задница выглядит не такой огромной, – сказал он Стиву.

– Забудь ты про задницу – посмотри на все остальное! – рыдал Стив. – Я просто мамонт! – И затем он резко пихнул Барнса, чуть не сбив его с ног, потому что тот, вытянувшись, салютовал проплывающему шару. 

Барнс споткнулся и едва не упал, поскользнувшись на мокрых листьях. После этого он развернулся к Стиву с кровожадной улыбкой:  
– Знаешь, что самое забавное? Знать, что где-то там – где бы он ни был – твой приятель Старк просто с ума сходит.

– Типа того, – широко улыбнулся Стив. – У Тони-то всегда был наготове шар, только попроси.

Это было самое время решить, открываться им или нет, потому что Наташа едва не рассмеялась – что само по себе решило бы все проблемы. В последний момент она отвернулась и спрятала лицо в воротник пальто: да, она хотела с ними повидаться, но не хотела их пугать, не хотела портить им этот – или любой другой – день.

Она покажется им в следующий раз, позже, возможно, с бутылкой шампанского.


End file.
